


rising like the smoke you linger on me

by candycolamorgan



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex Pollen, mate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycolamorgan/pseuds/candycolamorgan
Summary: "If it doesn't work, I promise I will never darken your doorstep again. You will be truly free of me.""And if it does?" she prompted hesitantly.His eyes flickered black as he gave her a slow once over, the renewed wave of lust he'd felt since she walked into his study shoring up his certainty. "If it does, no more promises to stay away— no more running from me." Her eyes held his steadily, never wavering as she worked through it in her head. His chest filled with an indescribable lightness when he saw a smile break over her face."Deal."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidentalrambler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentalrambler/gifts).



It was always the smell that roused her from unconsciousness, every inch of the ancient cellar showing its age and evidence of all the past horrors encased in its walls.

 _“I’ll make you suffer for what you’ve taken from me,”_ a voice growled deep from the shadows beyond her sight.

Caroline lunged blindly toward the dark figure, ignoring the biting pain in her wrists where they pulled at the chains shackled to the floor. She felt the anger rising quickly within her at being restrained, and the guttural snarls ripped through her throat with increasing rage every moment she realized she at their mercy. Of someone who clearly held no small amount of antipathy towards her.

Her useless struggling made them laugh, the hollow sound devoid of any real humor sending a chill up her spine.

“Such ugly sounds from such a pretty face,” they mocked, and before Caroline could spit back a reply, a splitting sensation in her head immobilized her. The pain was a familiar one she knew from experience, and she screamed, powerless against the dark magic.

Through her blurred vision, she could see the figure move out from the darkness, their breathing heavy with exertion and satisfaction as they kept her in the painful grip of the spell.

The excruciating waves of agony continued as her captor moved closer, coming to crouch in front of her crumpled form. There was no breaking the inexorable hold, and through the endless pain Caroline felt the first hints of true defeat as a soft, gnarled hand cupped her cheek, realizing she was too weak to even shake it off.

“In the coming days you’ll look back on this moment and regret I didn’t kill you outright,” she heard whispered close to her face. “Whatever torture you think this is right now, you’ll find yourself longing for it when you realize what I have in store for you.”

The fingers curled around her cheek moved up slightly to the side of her head and abruptly gripped her tighter, the nails digging into her skin deep enough to draw blood.

Her scream of protest died on her lips when her mind was suddenly racing, her heart beating wildly as images and memories flashed before her eyes in an incomprehensible blur. She knew she had no control over where they went, but the more she tried to lock out the insidious force trying to break through, the harder it pressed into the parts of her mind she buried deep.

The lurid glow of fluorescent lights. The helplessness and fear. Everything about the night Katherine had smothered that last human breath of hers played across her eyes like a scene from a movie, and the low chuckle of her tormentor made it clear that this was somehow exactly what they were looking for.

“The term ‘made for you’ is usually an expression, but this… how deliciously _poetic_.”

Even if she were clear-headed at the moment, the words still wouldn’t have made any sense to her, the confusion and pain coalescing into one endless wave of defeated agony.

The rifling through her mind continued on no matter how hard she tried to fight the penetrating force, and hazy views of moments she couldn’t focus on flew by without her control.

Just as she thought she might actually pass out, the dizzying array of memories stopped as she opened her eyes to a wooded area. Familiar woods. She could feel the heat of the sun overhead as if she were actually there—the scent of sap and a hint of something stronger lingering around her.

There was a comforting echo of warm lips along the back of her neck, and when the low, terrible laughs rang loudly in her mind again, something _snapped_.

A rage like nothing she’d ever known before exploded inside of her at the intrusion into this place, and she surged up, breaking both the mental and physical grip in one sweep of uncontrollable fury.

The pure unadulterated hatred made the edge of her vision turn black, but she didn’t need a clearer view of her torturer when her hands soon found their neck. A new wave of pain shot through her with the increased attempts to subdue her, but she weathered the debilitating ache the more her fingers gained purchase around that vulnerable throat.

“You can’t stop it,” the witch rasped between spurts of incomprehensible Latin as Caroline’s hands shook with effort. “ _I’ve seen_ —”

A sickening ripping sound reverberated off the stone walls, and Caroline didn’t even blink against the spray of blood as she rendered the body in front of her into two pieces.

There was so much blood, everywhere she turned it was dripping red, red, _red_ —

 

 

 

Caroline jerked upright, breathing frantic and her forehead damp with sweat as she blinked against the bright afternoon light. It took a few moments to realize she was in the quad at Whitmore, her books spread out next to her on the sun-warmed grass where she’d fallen asleep.

The familiar sounds of students milling around served as a comforting background, and her breathing gradually slowed as she calmed down. She reached up to run an unsteady hand through her hair, holding back the frustrated sob that threatened to spill out.

The same dream had plagued her for over a week now, and it was starting to genuinely worry her. She’d never experienced such vivid dreams since her turn, let alone recurring ones, and she was starting to fear that it was something more.

Before she could follow that train of thought further, her phone rang out, bringing her firmly back into the present.

“Hello?” she answered distractedly, moving to gather her things to leave for her next class when she noticed the time. A concern that was quickly pushed aside with the revelation of who was on the other end and what they were telling her.

When she made it to her car and sped to the closest airport, her books lay forgotten on the lawn.

 

 

 

Caroline rushed up to the mansion, the balmy humid evening air making her hair stick to the back of her neck. Completely disregarding the fine architectural details, she barged through the door, yelling Klaus’ name.

“I said leave!” a familiar roar sounded off, and if Caroline hadn’t been so wracked with such panic, she might have paid more attention to the niggling voice in the back of her head that registered how the tone of Klaus’ yell was more angry than pained or distressed.

Following the sound of angry muttering down a long hallway, she came upon a study on the other side of the house and was met with the sight of Klaus sitting behind a desk, scribbling furiously in some notebook—

_Perfectly fine._

She was so preoccupied with cataloguing just how _not_ in danger he was, that she completely overlooked the shock and confusion on his face when he looked up.

“Caroline?” he asked hoarsely. “What… How are you…?” Trailing off, he shook his head disbelievingly and let out a humorless laugh. “I’m hallucinating now. Fantastic.” Something about the hollowness of it caught her attention, snapping her out of her frustration and into a full-blown _rage_.

Grabbing the closest thing that looked breakable—an admittedly pretty vase she wouldn’t have even thought to touch any other time—she hurled it at the wall behind him.

The shattering explosion did its job, making him jump in his chair with a start.

“Bloody hell!”

Ignoring his outburst, she stalked further into the room, coming to the other side of the large oak desk.

“Is that real enough for you?” she spat impatiently, not bothering to wait for an answer before launching into a tirade. “I dropped everything and rushed all the way down here because I thought you were in some kind of mortal danger! Which you’re clearly _not_ , and honestly I don’t have time for your bullshit!” Caroline wanted to yell more, scream at him for wasting five years' worth of rewards points until she was hoarse, but something in his expression made her pause.

“Caroline?” he asked again, his voice broken and uncertain. The desolate look struck a painfully familiar chord, reminding her of a time in Mystic Falls when she’d barged into his house and found him sweaty and bloody on the floor. Despite the fact that he was fully dressed and physically fine, he looked the same as he did then—

Hurt, alone, and desperate to believe she was there.

The longer he stared at her silently as if in awe, the more uncomfortably aware she was of the insidious heat that crept along her nerves at his presence. Although her mind was roiling with a multitude of questions, her blind fury had ebbed, giving way to her body’s growing awareness of Klaus’ proximity. It was content to relive the memories of the last time she’d seen him, naked and panting her name as the lines of his body pressed her into the sun-warmed dirt beneath them…

Viciously pushing aside those thoughts, she tried to focus solely on the matter at hand, namely figuring out what the hell was going on.

“What’s going on, Klaus? Kol called me earlier and made it seem like life and death. I think I deserve some kind of explanation. If for nothing else, then at the least how the hell he even got my number.”

“My brother called you?” he asked with a deepening frown. She nodded, not at all reassured when he seemed to be even more troubled at her confirmation.

“Are you going to explain any of this?” she asked, a note of contempt creeping into her tone as she realized he was keeping something from her. “Because I have a midterm tomorrow and I am _not_ going to risk my grade for—”

“I will answer anything you ask,” he interrupted calmly, folding his hands in a serene gesture that contrasted starkly with the rigid line of his spine and tense posture.

Taken aback at his offer of forthrightness for only a moment, she launched into her considerable list.

“Okay well first off, are you in trouble? Why did Kol call _me_? Where is everyone?”

She saw his lips part to answer her, but the one question that had been nagging her most since she walked in, the one that was arguably the least important and yet the one she needed answered immediately, burst out of her.

“And why for the love of god are you _still_ sitting in that chair?”

A flicker of reluctant amusement crossed his face at her outburst, and she waited for his answer with a grim look. This whole situation was the opposite of funny, and if he had the audacity to laugh at her, she _would_ reach over and wring his goddamn neck.

“Forgive my terrible rudeness,” he apologized with an acceptable amount of sincerity, even if a grin threatened to break out across his lips as he gestured towards the chair closest to her. “Please, make yourself comfortable. It’s rather difficult to explain…” Ignoring his offer, she perched instead on the edge of his desk, liking the way she was in a position to look down on him.

“Well clearly I’ve got time,” she muttered. She wasn’t even aware of the impatient tapping of her fingers on his desk until he cleared his throat guiltily.

Reaching back to rub his neck, Caroline saw for the first time since she’d walked in the door how tired he looked. There was a noticeable strain over every inch of him and the shadows beneath his eyes betrayed an exhaustion that went beyond a lack of sleep.

 _What the hell was going on?_ she wondered for not the first time that night, and from the looks of things, certainly wouldn’t be the last.

“Although I understand why you might think otherwise,” he began with what could be considered great effort, “I _do_ happen to currently be in somewhat of a… delicate predicament at the present moment.”

It took everything for Caroline to hold her tongue just then, a thousand words ready to burst out at that, but she kept silent, letting him continue.

“Last week I was involved in a trifling matter with a particular witch—”

She couldn’t hold back an eyeroll at that, the typical start of all his problems. “What else is new,” she muttered under her breath, drawing a slight smile from him.

“Well, as it turned out, she was rather incensed that her mate had been dispatched by yours truly, and she was intent on exacting some kind of revenge.”

Caroline stared at him carefully, trying to reconcile his blasé attitude when she could see the tightness of his jaw and neck as if he was in some kind of pain.

“And did she?” she asked bluntly.

“Yes.”

As he went on to explain the awkward details of the spell, Caroline felt her eyes widening, her throat burning. Her awareness of him seemed to triple in the span of a breath, as she realized the strain in every line of his body was because he was in a state of constant arousal.

She swallowed thickly when he got to the part about mates, all her righteous indignation from only a few minutes ago falling away to reveal the strange anxiousness that skittered along her nerves. When he finally stood up from his place behind the desk and came to stand next to her, she couldn’t help but notice the extent of how affected he was.

He reached up to stroke her neck, hesitating when he felt her trembling.

“You’re scared,” he stated, rather than asked, dropping his hand immediately and keeping his distance even as he craved her nearness.

“Yes,” she answered easily, confirming all his worst nightmares with a single word.

He tried to tamp down the self-loathing that threatened his already loose semblance of control, wanting to fall to his knees and beg for her forgiveness.

“Of me?” he finally brought himself to ask, voice hollow with the expectation and fear of her answer. She turned to look at him then, letting out a scoff.

“No, not of you.”

The tension in his chest eased at once, and he allowed himself to lean into her, to feel the press of her body all along his. He curled his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her closer until he could practically taste her breath.

“Then what?” he insisted, brushing his lips against her jaw in a manner he knew had proven persuasive before.

She held firm for a bit longer, but Klaus could sense the tension gradually bleed out her posture with every coaxing nuzzle, a victorious thrill shooting through him when she let her weight fall against him completely. It was a small gesture, made smaller by the fact that she’d already been pressed up against him— but it was the loosening of her spine that enthralled him, the little glimpse of that basic fundamental trust that he craved from her above all else.

“Why did Kol call me?” she asked weakly. He didn't know quite how to answer without scaring the life out of her, and so merely gave her a knowing look. He saw her throat bob nervously, but she gave a jerky nod and continued on valiantly despite the all the implications leading to something she didn't seem quite ready for. “Okay, well, what if it doesn't work? Do you just expect me to stick around until someone breaks it?" He could tell from the hard edge in her gaze that the knowledge of being some kind of placeholder didn't sit well with her at all, and in a true effort to be selfless for her sake, he gave her an out.

"If it doesn't work, I promise I will never darken your doorstep again. You will be truly free of me."

"And if it does?" she prompted hesitantly.

His eyes flickered black as he gave her a slow once over, the renewed wave of lust he'd felt since she walked into his study shoring up his certainty. "If it does, no more promises to stay away— no more running from me." Her eyes held his steadily, never wavering as she worked through it in her head. His chest filled with an indescribable lightness when he saw a smile break over her face.

"Deal."

He didn't waste any time as he spun her around quickly, bending her over the desk slowly as his hands guided her down in unhurried degrees until she was laid out before him. Caroline would have complained for him to hurry, but she felt the proof of his need when she pushed back against him. _This wouldn’t last long_ , she thought to herself with a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, his smile evident in his tone.

His fingers dragged along the exposed skin her shirt revealed where it rose up, and Caroline let out a moan, replying inbetween stuttering breaths, “Nothing, it’s just you hybrids are all so predictable.”

All at once she became aware that Klaus went still behind her, his grip on her waist keeping her immobile as he moved away.

“Klaus?” she began in confusion, trying to look back at him. “What’s—?”

“You think we’re the same?” he asked in turn, the anger in his tone throwing her wildly off guard from the sudden change of mood. “You think we’re interchangeable in all your _vast_ experience?”

Realizing that he’d taken her teasing as some kind of comparison with Tyler and not as the general stereotype she intended, she let out an irritated growl. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Do I?”

She let out another frustrated breath, wondering how she could be both so annoyed and turned on at the same time. Here she was, literally bent over a freaking table for him, and all he wanted was to talk about her ex-boyfriend.

Taking his hand and sliding it underneath her shirt, she let out an impatient huff. “Will you stop acting like you have some kind of right to be jealous and just get on with it?”

“Tell me you don’t think of him,” he persisted. “Tell me who you really thought about late at night when you were alone and desperate for relief.” Caroline knew what he was doing, and something deep down resisted giving in to his demand.

“Why should I?” she snapped over her shoulder at him, pushing back against him until she heard the catch in his breath.

“Because I want to know the truth,” he growled impatiently, and she squirmed in his grip, desperate for the layers between them to disappear. It was exhausting trying to argue and fuck him at the same time, and if he’d just get rid of their clothes already, there’d be no more talking to distract them from the matter at hand.

“And feed your inflated ego?” she scoffed, arching her spine into a tempting angle. “I don’t think so.” All at once he was curled against her back, every inch of his body pressed along hers.

Nipping down on the shell of her ear, he paused for a moment to whisper, “I think we both know nothing’s inflated, love.”

As if to illustrate his point beyond a doubt, he slid one of his hands down the waistband of her jeans and immediately found her swollen clit. Realizing that he’d have to offer her something first to get the truth he craved, he let his head rest against her shoulder as he fed her long, lazy strokes.

“I’ve thought about you,” he admitted quietly, hearing the slight flutter of her pulse. “Every day since I last saw you in the woods. I could never shake the feeling of you wrapped tight around me, or the taste of you on my mouth.” Caroline didn’t even try to hold back the shudder that went through her, the effect of his confession too powerful to deny.

“Klaus,” she breathed fitfully, so close to telling him the truth of these past years when his teasing fingers caressed her so achingly slow. She knew it would make everything so much more complicated if tonight didn’t go how he envisioned, but… if he could risk it, what excuse did she have? Eventually the building arousal won out, succeeding in loosening her tongue and prompting the words from her lips without any forethought or conscious decision.

“I have,” she finally admitted with a sob. “I’ve dreamed of it so many times that I wake up aching from invisible bruises on my hips where I remember your hands.” He began to stroke her faster, and the words spilled out of her even more as she came close. “Sometimes I wish you’d left a mark somewhere I could see and remind myself it was all real.”

“ _It was_ ,” he said fiercely, increasing the speed and pressure of his fingers until she could only nod in response. The scrape of his cheek against hers and the hot puff of his breath down her neck coupled with the workings of his hand soon had her shaking through a knee-weakening climax, moaning his name the whole way.

It took her awhile to catch her breath, the roar of her pulse slow to recede when he started kissing down her back, pulling her shirt away as he went before ripping it off altogether.

When he made it to the base of her spine and all the way back up again, he turned her head to face him.

“Come, let’s go upstairs, sweetheart.”

She followed him eagerly, pulling at his clothes with a ruthless efficiency that mirrored his until they fell onto his bed completely naked.

Fucking Klaus was like rediscovering all the secret pathways that knit together the makeup of her arousal—to know how her breasts felt heavier when he traced the outline of her ear with his tongue and bit down on the sensitive lobe. It was noticing how her breath always stuttered when he caressed the naked curve of her waist with the back of his knuckles, or how her toes curled when he pressed his thumb to her clit just right. It was loving the way he teased her with languorous strokes that made her growl with impatience and frustrated need.

It was as if all the strange and unexpected connections revealed themselves only under his touch.

Caroline quickly lost track of time as they attempted to break their record from that day in the woods, the soft bed an infinite improvement from the hard ground regarding their stamina.

Klaus had just flipped her onto her back when an overwhelming need to have him deeper overtook her. He hooked his arms underneath her knees to pull her up onto his thighs, but she didn’t wait for him— _couldn’t,_ if she were being honest— following him with her hips and thrusting against him before he could pull back even an inch. She let out a low hiss when he instinctively gripped her thighs to keep her in place, seeing that he was similarly affected at the feel of all that wet heat pressed fully against him.

His unsteady breaths told her he liked it as well, but when he didn’t move, she arched into him again, letting him feel how ready she was.

“Enough of your tantric bullshit,” she growled. “Just _fuck me_.”

He let out a low laugh, and the sound when straight to the pit of her stomach, making her shiver.

“Isn’t that what we’ve been doing?” he countered, tempering the teasing look with a conciliatory roll of his hips. The move made her groan and clutch at his forearms, too caught up in the way his cock pressed even deeper to snap at him for the smug look on his face. “We have all the time in the world, sweetheart. No need to rush.”

It was hard to think straight when he began rocking into her slowly, his deliberate and steady thrusts driving her further and further from rational thought, but one overwhelmingly persistent question disagreed with him, keeping her on edge.

_Then why wasn’t it working?_

She’d lost track of how many times she’d already come after the first three, and it was becoming increasingly hard to ignore the fact that he was still _obviously_ under this messed up spell. The creeping realization that it was very possible it wouldn’t be broken with her added a new layer of desperation to her movements.

It was a devil of a time to realize just how much she wanted him, but when ancient sociopathic hybrids were involved, did a _good_ time even exist? Despite the complicated circumstances and the deal they’d made, Caroline couldn’t stop the rush of _rightness_ that flooded throughout every nerve when he touched her.

He was hers; he _had_ to be. She knew down in her marrow that any other outcome was unacceptable.

Reaching up to his shoulders, she pulled him down with insistent tugs until she could crush a bruising kiss to his lips. “ _More,_ ” she demanded harshly, her throat burning with sudden emotion. “Harder, Klaus— _please_.”

He didn’t immediately give in, the rhythm of his hips faltering if anything at the sound of her raw need. Instead he pressed his mouth to the base of her throat, biting and licking his way up her neck until he reached the sensitive spot just below her ear.

It was when he heard her cry out with a sob that was more anguish than pleasure that he leaned back with a jolt of alarm. “ _Caroline?_ What’s the matter?”

She grabbed at his waist frantically, keeping him inside her when it was clear he was going to pull away. “Don’t stop,” she begged, “please just—” The rest of her pleas died on her tongue when she felt him brush away a tear from her cheek. She hadn’t even realized she was crying.

“We don’t have to do this,” he said quietly, searching her face for any clue as to what she wanted.

“No, _no_ ,” she insisted, clutching him even tighter. “I want to try, I want…”

The longing in her expression as she looked at him then made his heart pound painfully hard in his chest.

“I want it to work,” she finally whispered, burying her face in his neck as a burst of satisfaction crawled through him at the admission. Something strange and hot unfurled in his chest as he settled back into her embrace, letting his weight pin her firmly into the mattress as he nipped at her jaw playfully.

“It will,” he replied simply, more confident than ever. Far from looking reassured at his words, she narrowed her eyes at him.

“How do you know? We’ve been at it for hours now and still nothing.” Klaus couldn’t help the rumble of amusement at her waspish tone when contrasted with the way her thighs tightened around his waist.

“I don’t care if we have to stay here all week,” he began with a tone that brooked no argument. “You’re _mine_ , and I’ll prove it. However long it takes.”

Caroline let out a watery laugh, heartened by his certainty, and yet still scared at the chance he was wrong.

He rolled onto his back and sat up, bringing them eye to eye.

“Don’t force it,” he said gently, pressing his tongue to the seam of her lips before slipping in and licking the edge of her fangs. “It will happen when you accept it, so in the meantime just let me make you feel good,” he coaxed.

Powerless against such convincing, she let him tug her onto his lap more, impelling him even further than before.

It was a quick rise to that now familiar crest with only a few rolling upward thrusts, gravity doing most of the work in helping him reach new depths with every slick glide of her hips.

When she shifted back from giving him a slow, unhurried kiss, a possessive feeling slightly different than before struck her. It arose not from panic or jealousy, but from the heated look in his eyes as he watched her ride him; the satisfaction of sharing her pleasure.

She would never know what possessed her in the next moment to lean down and rip into his neck with her fangs, but she was glad it did when he let out a hoarse cry and held her so tight she almost didn’t realize he was in the throes of climax.

The bloodlust turned into a complete frenzy when she did, the excitement and pure relief making her grind down against him harder, suck at his neck longer until he collapsed back onto the headboard, utterly spent.

When she finally let go to meet his heavily lidded gaze with blood dripping from her feral smile, all he had to say was, “I told you.”

 

 

 

Klaus had fallen asleep an hour or so ago, but Caroline couldn't bring herself to join him. The imprint of her fangs permanently marked on him beckoned to something deep in her chest, and it felt impossible to look away. He’d mentioned there might be some unknown side effects like this, but she hadn't quite anticipated her reaction to it.

Nor the deep and possessive satisfaction.

Propping herself up on one elbow, she stroked the outline so as to not wake him, considering for a few moments how things would change after this. She’d known deep in the hidden depths of her heart that she would have taken up his offer one day, but the fact that it had come a bit sooner than she’d planned (and definitely not in the manner she’d expected) had her both excited and worried.

Maybe this had all happened too fast, maybe his interest had always been some effect of the bond, and not his choice. She was plagued with the thought of trying to figure out how to separate the hand fate had played and their own choices, and if it even mattered at this point.

Ready or not, they’d both laid their claim and the truth of it could never be taken back.

Her thoughts must have been loud, because she felt Klaus stir against her, a little of her apprehension easing at the sound of his pleased hum when he leaned into her touch.

“Don’t stop,” he directed sleepily, his voice raspy from disuse and Caroline felt the corner of her mouth quirk up. _So demanding_.

Deciding it would cost her nothing to humor him for a few more moments after the week he’d had, she continued to caress the spot gently. When she heard his soft contented growls, though, she couldn’t resist leaning down to replace her fingers with her lips.

 _That_ seemed to wake him up, and he moved to flip them over, but Caroline was faster. Straddling him, she pinned his hands down as she used the warm flat of her tongue to drive him to distraction.

A low groan escaped him when she yanked away the thin sheet between them, allowing her to press all along his naked skin with her own. Pulling back, Caroline saw the flicker of hardening veins around his eyes and the hint of fangs when he let out a ragged breath. The sight of him beneath her, his monster complacent under her control, seized up her lungs with a sharp pang of longing. It wasn’t until that moment that she fully understood the depth of how much she wanted him, and for once, the thought of forever didn’t scare her.

Driven by a sudden fierce tenderness, she traced her fingertip over the scar with a feather-light touch.

“Did it hurt?” she asked quietly.

“No,” he murmured reassuringly, letting his arm drape over her waist as he gave her a perceptive smile.

“Is it…” she trailed off hesitantly, wondering if she should tell him of the furious pleasure she felt, seeing the outline of her fangs imbedded deep into his skin where everyone could see. “ _Weird_ that I like it?” she finished shyly, avoiding his eyes.

He tilted her chin up until she did, and the darkening glow of his pupils distracted her enough for him to switch their positions. He settled heavily between her legs, and with a jolt she realized he was hard again, the heat of him pressed against her inner thigh making her gasp.

“On the contrary, I’d be mortally offended if you didn’t.”

When he slid the head of his cock at her entrance, intent on taking her again, she slapped his arm with a playful huff.

“What’s the matter with you? I thought we already broke the curse!”

He laughed for a long time as he spread her open with his fingers, finding her slick and ready for him despite her teasing. When he finally thrust all the way in, he pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of her mouth, feeling his blood thicken at the rising blush on her neck. The endless stretch of eternity suddenly seemed long when he thought about it in terms of how many blushes he could get out of her.

And he was glad of it.

“Sweetheart, we’ve barely even started.”


End file.
